Lonely Was The Song I Sang Till The Day You Came
by IoIngridWeaver
Summary: They were complete opposites. One lady was all gold and fire and cunning and rage and lust.The other was a lady with her rules and honor and family and principals. However different they may be they had one thing in common; they both desperately loved the same honorable and strong man of the north. War has been declared; the prize the heart of Lord Ned Stark. Who will be th victor?


They were complete opposites.

One lady was all gold and fire and cunning and rage and lust.

The other was a lady with her rules and honor and family and principals.

They had nothing common. One was a lady of the city and the other the once river now the north. One was a mother to three blonde children mothered by her brother while the other was the mother of five children and wild and craven and strong as the North land they now stood on.

But they had one thing in common that Tyrion was sure only he saw. Because observation and intelligence were power and if there was one thing a person could never know too many of it was secrets.

The one thing both had in common was they both watched him like hawks. While he chuckled Catelyn was more like a fish than anything. But no matter she still watched her husband with a cold and possessive look as he talked with the King. And the other watched him like the lioness she was.

His sister, the Queen Cersei looked at him with her golden eyes and while her face mostly remained impassive a slight twitch of her lips informed him of the change. Her eyes glowed with a possessiveness of her own; a hunger to take the man and throw him on the ground and have her way with him Tyrion would wager. She looked at him in a way she had never looked at Jamie or Robert or any of her other lovers.

And as she was introduced to his children Tyrion watched as Cersei's eyes grew ever more warm and, dare he say it, loving. Even as they reached Arya, who was the spitting image of her aunt Lyanna, her eyes stayed warm as those great and grey Stark eyes met her own. And while some had the coloring of the Tully to Tryion every single one of the children had a part of their father in them.

Robb had his father's aura of leadership and power that followed him like a cloak that he never took off. He was a Northern Lord through and through. Jon the bastard was Lord Eddard's mirror image. With that dark hair, stature, and silent air. However his eyes were a strange combination of grey with some gold flecks among them. The eldest girl child was her mother's double but her smile was the same as the one that was on the Lord of the North's face as he looked at his children. It was open and pure and still as solid and proud as the land around them. The youngest girl was a spitfire but while she looked like her aunt the attitude of the North was around her. She was proud and tall and immovable, just like her father. And the boy Bran was like his father in colouring but it was his eyes that were like Eddard. That piercing and cold stare that seemed to look right through you and could raze your soul to the ground if need be. And the youngest was inquisitive and constantly looking around him like Tyrion always knew the Lord was. His warrior eyes were wary of those around him and he did not trust anyone. Even now he could feel the boys disproving and angry stare.

He saw the Lady Catelyn move forward and hook her arm through her husband's and smile slightly at him as she moved him foreword. The look of victory on her face did not go unnoticed as Ned moved his gaze to look adoringly at her and then followed her lead as they moved indoors.

Once they were in the chambers they were to reside in Cersei began to pace like the lion she was. Anger, rage, and hurt were visible on her face. Jamie had tried to talk to her and had made an insult about the Arya girl who was her aunt's double. Some insult about a cur and to both of their shocks Cersei had turned on him faster than anything and had yelled at him to never insult the child if Lord Eddard. She then slammed the door and locked it behind her, Jamie, hurt and looking like a kicked puppy, has shrugged his shoulder and left the room. Tyrion waited till all was quiet and then put his ear to the door as he heard the muffled sobs and one word repeated over and over again. Ned.

Later as they neared the hall for supper Tyron looked up at his sister with a conspiracy in his eyes and smile and said loud enough for only her to hear, "Well the Lady Cat does not seem suited to the lord Eddard if you ask my opinion." he paused and watched as his golden haired sister narrowed her amber green eyes. "It seems rather odd a fish would wed a wolf? Do you not think so? I would think a lion and a wolf would be a more interesting paring. Don't you think sister dear."

He watches as she smirks and then reply, "There are some nights I despise you Tyrion. Tonight is not one of them." she then ignores him as she takes Robert's hand reluctantly and goes to sup.

Later there is dancing and he watches as all of the Stark children are gleeful and dull of life. Joff and the rest of the Laninster brood sit sullenly and watch. Suddenly the Lady Cat must sit as her swollen belly causes her to look pale and loose her balance.

Her husband dutifully lead her back to the table as a bittersweet and haunting melody is played by the musicians. Tyrion recognizes it immediately. It is something his sister always has played when she thinks she is alone and no one is watching.

As all of the husbands move to dance with their wives Tyrion knows the King got drunk rather fast tonight. He wonders what his sister had to do with it as she served his drinks. Shaking his head he watches as Jamie moves to take her hand but instead she lights up when the northern mountain man approaches with a slight and surprisingly shy smile and holds out his hand.

Cersei takes it and all watch in wonder as he leads her out and the pair begin to move as smooth as water. Eddard holds her like she is something precious and yet he does not coddle her as their pace quickens. As all begin to watch them he sees Jamie pale and he thinks his brother begins to understand as the lady of the House Stark looks ill.

Cersei is pressing herself closer than needed and Ned is holding her hand in a tight grip with his other hand possessively at the small of her back. But after an eternity the dance ends and Ned bows over her hand and kisses it while Cersei smiles that secret smile. Ned leads her back and before she sits Cersei raises herself onto her toes and presses her lips onto his stubbled cheek. They linger as she moves away and says, "Thank you for the dance Ned."

It is the familiar way she says his name and her gaze lingers as he leads his pregnant wife into their chambers. It is the way she refuses Jamie's advances as she watches in the shadows. And it is the way Lady Catelyn pales and Cersei looks positively gleeful as they look out the windows a week later and see the drifts of snow covering the courtyard. the wind howls and Ned tells them it is too dangerous for them to leave just yet. It is still Summer but this is a prelude to Winter.

Cersei shares a secret smile with Tyrion during breakfast and it is then she knows. They are stuck here for the time being. And now it is time for a private war to begin. He shakes his head as he watched Ned watch his wife dutifully but also as he sneaks glances at his golden sister. And it then he sees Jamie look at Cersei wistfully while she has eyes only for the children of Ned as she converses with Jon while looking at Ned as he own children sulk and sniffle from the cold.

War has been declared. Now he just has to wonder who will be victor.

***********Ned and Cersei are my OTP! I know it is weird but I think they would work. R&R**********


End file.
